Military Life
by Fulinn28
Summary: The war in Iraq impacts the Stargate Program
1. Orders

**Title: Orders**

**Author:** Fulinn28

**E-mail:** fulinn28@yahoo.com

**Rating: G**

**Archive:** SJD, yes, Jackfic yes, Helio yes, SJFic yes, all others please ask.

**Pairings:** SAM and Jack

**Category:** AU

**Season:** None

**Content Warnings: None**

**Summary:** War in Iraq threatens the Stargate Program

**Spoilers:** None

**Status:** This story complete. 1st in series 

**Sequel / Series:** "Life within the Military"

**Size:**

**Disclaimer:** "All publicly recognisable characters and places are the 

property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secrect productions. This 

piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes 

and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously 

unrecognised characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the 

author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental 

and not intended by the author."

**Copyright**: (c) 2003 bonnie rose

**Authors Notes:** All feedback and suggestions welcome and will be answered. 

my muse has many more stories in store for us. Thank you to my beta's Su Freund and Carolyn Faulkner, the best betas an author could ask for! This story is so much better for their efforts and suggestions.  All remaining errors are mine and mine alone.

Series : Life within the Military

Story : Orders

The headlines are frightening, as is the news on the radio.  On my way into the mountain today all of the news was on the bombings in Iraq as the insurgents tried to prevent the new Iraqi led government from taking over.  I thought the war with Iraq would have been completed quickly.  However, it's lasting longer than any of us expected it to and it has now begun to touch the SGC directly. 

A tremendous number of troops have been pulled from the ranks of Stargate Command. Now, as I walk down the hall towards my lab, I shiver in the shadowy, silent halls.  I remember not too many months ago, they were filled with airman moving supplies out to the Alpha Site, or of SG teams briefing for missions, now only hushed expectations hang in the air.

A few of us are safe from re-assignment, I hope.  Dr. Daniel Jackson, the man who opened the gate, so many years ago, is a civilian.  I believe he will remain here in the Cheyenne Mountain Complex working on his backlog of translations and artefacts. Teal'c of course is not from earth so he continues working with the few teams we have still out among the stars, protecting earth in a different war.  I don't think I'll be assigned to the war effort, my specialised talents are needed here in research and development.  I pray it is not shut down, but the rumours the last few days have been terrifying – one minute they say the program is too important to shut down, the next I learn that more of our personnel have been re-assigned.  My two greatest fears are for my husband and my best friend.

My best friend, Dr. Janet Fraiser, is the CMO here for the program.  She is, of course, the foremost authority on alien diseases and as such is irreplaceable.  Unfortunately for us, she is also a top-notch contagious disease specialist and with the threat of biological weapons being manufactured in Iraq, it was only a matter of time.  It was just four weeks ago that Jack and I learned that Janet was being deployed to the Middle East for approximately eighteen months. Her young teenage daughter, Cassie, was so much a part of our lives that we immediately made room for her in our home.

I was grateful that Jack was due home today. SG-1 had been in meetings with the Tok'ra  for the last week and I missed him terribly.  Our children were now old enough to miss their dad when he was on a mission.  The boys had great plans for Jack as soon as he walked in the door.  Knowing him, no matter how tired he was, all his remaining energy would be spent on his children.

The gate activation was sounded just after lunch; SG-1 was the only team due back today and for once it looked like they were on schedule. I waited in my lab knowing Jack would come looking for me as soon as his debrief with the General was completed.  However, the afternoon dragged by and still there was no word from him. I was growing concerned when I saw his shadow in my doorway, standing so quietly that I would never have seen him, but for his reflection in some of my equipment.  I have never seen my husband appear so bleak.

"Jack, is everyone ok?" I asked him immediately concerned for SG-1.

"Yeah, they're fine." He replied to me.  Slowly he entered the room.

"I just left Hammond's office, " he said speaking just above a whisper.  "General Hammond will make the official announcement at 1400 hours.  The Joint Chiefs have decided the time has come to close the program down.  The Stargate Command has been ordered to recall all off-world teams. The Alpha Site will be maintained by the Tok'ra, in co-operation with the resident rebel Jaffa."  He shook his in bewilderment.

 "The General and I have been able to assure Teal'c that he'll be allowed to join the rebel Jaffa at the Alpha Site, just after the announcement is made.  Without the General and I here to look after his interests, we don't believed he'd be safe."  He fell into silence.  I waited quietly, and soon he resumed speaking.

"As soon as the program is closed down, the General will retire. This time he'll get to close down this post, just as he was supposed to so many years ago.  You and Daniel will remain here with a skeleton crew, doing research and development."

I know what was coming next, and my heart stopped beating.

"These are my new orders." He said, looking into my eyes, as he gestured with an envelope. "I've been deployed.  I leave in 14 days for Iraq. Again."


	2. Deployed

Title: Deployment of Colonel J. O'Neill

Author: Fulinn28

E-mail: fulinn28@yahoo.com

Rating: G

Archive: SJD yes, Jackfic yes, SJFic yes, Fic with Fins yes, all others please 

ask.

Pairings: Jack and Sam

Category: AU

Season: none

Content Warnings: none

Summary: Jack's deployment to Iraq.

Spoilers: none

Status: Story Complete

Sequel / Series: 2nd in "Life in the Military" series

Size: 18 k

Disclaimer: "All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of MGM, 

World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. This piece of fan fiction was created 

for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or 

trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, 

are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is 

coincidental and not intended by the author."

Copyright: (c) 2003 bonnie rose

Authors Notes: All feedback and suggestions welcome and will be answered.  My muse 

has many more stories in store for us.  Thank you to Su Freund, the best beta I could ask 

for, this story is so much better for her efforts and suggestions.  All remaining errors are 

mine and mine alone.

Deployment of Col. Jack O'Neill

I wish I wasn't as good at keeping secrets.  I had known for almost a month that I was being 

deployed to the war in Iraq.  I just never mentioned it to my wife. When she 

finally did find out 

about two weeks ago, I was not very popular with her.  Lucky for me 

she really didn't have 

enough time to stay mad at me.

I got the word from Gen. Hammond, just before I'd left on my last official mission for 

the Stargate 

Command.  The mission was to arrange with the Tok'ra at our Alpha Site to take interim command,

 as the SGC was temporarily suspending all off-world missions. A small staff would remain in place 

conducting research and development in addition to a reduced number of SF's to protect the gate.  

The General and I also agreed that we would make sure that Teal'c was given the opportunity to gate

 to the Alpha site, if that was his wish. We could not trust the NID to leave him in peace once I was 

deployed, and the General retired.   I returned to the SGC knowing that I had only two weeks left with

 my family.

I rode home with Sam in relative silence. She was just worried about me, what with my 

four months of imprisonment in Iraq, during an earlier mission, many years ago.  I can't                      

lie, those thoughts were popping up in my mind too.  I certainly was not looking forward 

to going anywhere, least of all to the Middle East again.  However, I swore that I would 

support and defend the Constitution of the United States against all enemies, foreign and 

domestic so, if my government saw fit to send me back to Iraq, I'd go. I might not be 

happy about it, but I'd go.

So this last week at home, prior to my deployment, left me thinking of all the "lasts" that 

kept occurring.  For instance today was the last soccer game I'd attend for at least a year. 

  My older son Jake, a real athlete like his old man, still had to do things his own way. 

 Could he play hockey like me? NO!  He wanted to play soccer.  I remember how afraid 

he was to come and tell me.  He came and stood in front of me and announced he wanted 

to play soccer and he hoped I wasn't disappointed with him.  I was never so proud of a child 

in my life; it took a lot of courage to tell me that he didn't like hockey.  So what did I do you ask? 

 I learned all the rules to soccer, went to every practice I could, and encouraged Jake to always 

follow his heart.

Then came my second son, Daniel named for my best friend.  Funny how much he's like 

his namesake.  My Danny, was a bookworm from the get go, always walking around 

reading a book. Yet, echoes of myself still appear even in this quite child.  Early on, 

Sam and I exposed both of our sons to a variety of interests and hobbies.  Danny took to 

music and opera immediately, learning classical piano pieces in just a matter of days. 

Later this week will be the last piano recital that I'll be home to see.

I'll even miss doing the mundane household tasks that always crop up around the house. 

 Sam and I both lead demanding and active lives, so we share the chores that need doing. 

 I'd even miss mowing the lawn, doing dishes, and making love to my wife; that part especially.

I can't help but list out all these lasts, the boys will be almost two years older, by the time 

I can get home again.  I'll be able to keep in touch through e-mail, care packages and, 

maybe once in a while a short phone call, but its not enough to really  feel as if  I'm part of

 their lives.  They'll be moving ahead in life without me, which saddens me deeply.

Thursday morning dawns bright and clear, unlike myself, who is feeling moody and blue, 

for today is my deployment ceremony.  My family and I have arrived at the auditorium at 

Peterson Air Force base to participate in the family support activities and the official send off.

During the morning both Sam and I are immersed in the hundreds of details involved with

  helping the out going troops prepare their families for a deployment that may last up to eighteen

 months. Details on how to get medical care, pay issues and childcare needs, all had to be

 ironed out prior to the deployment of troops. For many this would be their first long-term 

separation from family and friends. The troops needed to have their focus on the mission and

 not on their families.  It was my responsibility and therefore Sam's, as an officer's wife, to 

assist in any way possible, helping the families with their needs.  After a brief lunch break it was 

on to the final departure ceremony.

Many dignitaries had shown up to wish us well, the commanding officers of Peterson AF 

base and Cheyenne Mountain Operations Center, the Mayor of Colorado Springs and 

various State Officials.  Each gave a short speech bidding us good bye and safe return. I 

turned and looked at the servicemen and their families. I was so proud of each and every 

one of them, they were giving up so much for their country. I know that we would be 

victorious in our endeavours. 

As the speeches wound up, we stood, saluted the flag, and pledged our allegiance to God 

and country then we were finally dismissed.  We were free to return home for our last nights 

with our family and friends.

A light cold rain was falling outside this morning, as I stood and gazed at my sleeping children.

  All our goodbyes were said the night before, and now I had but a few minutes left in this life,

 before I started my new one.  I heard my wife walk up behind me; her arms coming around 

my waist, letting me know she was there for me.  I headed down the hall, passed Cassie's 

room, glancing in at the young lady who was as close to me as either of my sons, and knew that 

she would help Sam care for the boys in my absence.

Sam and I arrived at the departure point at Peterson AFB at 0530 along with many other 

Families, all clinging together for just another few minutes in the arms of a loved one. 

 The call to board our aircraft came and I stepped from the safety of Sam's arms into the 

military mode of a United States Air Force Colonel, and boarded the aircraft for the 7100 

mile trip to Baghdad.

At the conclusion of the gruelling trip I reported to the HQ tent to find the officer in 

charge saying "Sir, O'Neill, Jonathon, Colonel USAF Special Operations. Reporting for 

duty as ordered, Sir!"

end


	3. Desert Operations

Title:  Desert Operations

Author: Fulinn28

E-mail: fulinn28@yahoo.com

Website :   (all of my stories maybe found here)

Rating:  G

Archive: SJ yes, Jackfic yes, Helio yes, SJFic yes, Fic with Fins yes, 

   all others please ask.

Pairings: Sam and Jack

Category: AU

Season: None

Content Warnings: None

Summary: Jack arrives in Iraq and meets his team.

Spoilers: None

Status: This story is complete

Challenge: None

Sequel / Series: Part 3 of "Life in the Military"

Size: 

Disclaimer: "All publicly recognizable characters and places are the 

property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secrect productions. This 

piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes 

and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously 

unrecognised characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the 

author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental 

and not intended by the author."

Copyright: (c) 2003 bonnie rose

Authors Notes: All feedback and suggestions welcome and will be answered. 

my muse has many more stories in store for us. Thank you to my beta's Su Freund 

and Carolyn Faulkner, the best betas an author could ask for! This story is 

so much better for their efforts and suggestions.  All remaining errors 

are mine and mine alone.

Desert Operations

I arrived in Iraq at 11:14 local time. Looking around the air terminal, I noticed the lack of activity in the immediate area.  I knew from my previous visits to desert environs that activity is generally scheduled in early /mid morning, with a break from 1100-1500, with action resuming during the afternoon and evening hours. I shouldered my pack, bedroll and briefcase and headed towards the arrivals desk.  The sergeant there directed me across the compound to the operational command tent. 

Once inside, the stench of insect repellant, sweat and coffee rolled over my senses, bring back vivid memories of other operations such as this.  I found the General in charge and approached. Waiting for him to acknowledge me, I said "Sir, O'Neill Jonathon Colonel, USAF Special Operations Team, reporting as ordered, Sir!" I held my salute until the General's answering salute released me.  

General Tyler studied me for a moment, "Your name's familiar, Colonel, why would I know you?"

I met his gaze. "I was here in '91 running Special Ops missions, behind the lines." I hoped this would be enough information to satisfy him.

"Fine, see my aide for billeting information, familiarize yourself with the area and report here 0600 to meet your team and receive your orders," instructed the General, his attention already turning to other matters. 

I snapped off a salute "Yes, Sir!" executed a perfect about face, and went in search of the man in the know. In the military it's the lower ranks that keep everything moving smoothly and it was no different here.  The General's aide provided me with directions to a tent that, for tonight, I'd have to myself, but would soon be sharing with my team.  Also, I was handed a stack of paperwork to read through in preparation for tomorrow morning's briefing.

I wondered across the compound, heading for my assigned living quarters, when movement caught my eye.  I stopped walking; the movement ceased.  I took a couple of steps; more movement out of the corner of my eye. A couple of fast steps, walking backwards, and I could see them; six large spiders following my every move.  It's a very eerie feeling, being chased by four-inch spider like creatures.  The camel spider is not really a spider but a solifugids – kind of a cross between a spider and a scorpion.  I tried to remind myself that, like most creatures, they prefer to hide from me, rather than attack me.  Hard to remember when you are being chased by one (or more) of them!! 

I watched them follow me as I continued walking backwards. They are very fast – capable of traveling up to 10 mph when hunting for prey - however, in this case, they were simply following my shadow. As I moved, so followed my shadow, giving the spider camel the appearance of chasing after me.

Finally arriving at my quarters I set my gear down on the cot, grateful that I didn't have to sleep on the ground tonight.  The room had two sets of bunk beds, each with a single blanket and a roll of insect netting. I chose a lower bunk, dumping my gear on it.  A table with four chairs completed the furnishings of my new home. "Oh well," I thought, "I won't be here long anyhow."  I was planning on about two weeks to get acclimated to the desert environment, and form up the team; learning who they were, their experiences and weaknesses. Knowing your team weaknesses, in my opinion, is more important than their strengths. Being surprised by an unknown skill is cool, but an unknown weakness can deadly. 

First order of business was to find the small rest and recreation area.  I was looking for a computer to send Sam an e-mail.  I asked the first airman I came across and was directed towards the mess tent.  Just past it was the R & R tent and an empty terminal just waiting for me.  I brought up outlook and opened a new e-mail form.

For a while I just sat looking at the empty page.  I missed my family so much, it was a physical pain. Soldiers in the field are kept constantly busy to avoid just this problem. Too much free time allows a man to dwell on all the things he's missing out on, all he left behind, and he soon finds he is unable to accomplish his mission.  I shook my head and wrote off a quick note telling her I'd arrived safely and missed her and the boys terribly.  After sending my note off to Sam and the boys, one followed for Daniel, Janet and Cassie and Gen. Hammond; begging each of them to remember to write me and send through care packages to help keep up my moral.

I grabbed a snack from the mess hall and headed back to my tent to start reading up on the mission.  I knew that the actual mission wouldn't be assigned to me until tomorrow. However, I'd been around long enough to know that all the information that would ever be available to me had already been given me, and was now sitting on my bed.  I spent the rest of the afternoon and evening reading through all the information given me by the General's aide.  Eventually my eyes began to blur, and exhaustion caught up with me as I turned out the light and settled down to a couple of hours of sleep.

0600 ** Command Tent

I entered the tent, saluting the general, then looked around at the other personnel there.  Here in the theater of operations, no dress uniforms were required, the only highlight I could think of at the moment.  The briefing began and I found that this one was long on words and short on facts.  We basically covered all of the same information that was in the papers I'd read last night.  The major conducting this meeting had an impressive amount of slides, maps and figures to impart to us.  We ended the briefing in time for lunch and, as I was preparing to leave, Colonel Thompson took me aside. "O'Neill? I thought you'd like to know your team has been assigned and are waiting for you in your quarters."  I looked at him for a moment, knowing that he'd go far in this military as long as he didn't have to get dirty. "Thank you, I'll meet up with them."

I entered my quarters, noting that the two men and one woman rose quickly to their feet, saluting me.  I returned the salute and gave my first order. "No saluting me.  In the field this could be a critical mistake, giving away the man in charge to a watching enemy.  To forestall any habits taking root, there will be no salutes."  Each nodded to me. I quickly ran down my qualifications to run these types of missions.  Then each of them stepped forward and introduced themselves to me. It was a small team, but then that's what I'm used to; three men or women and myself.  The team was made up of a geek, he'd be running all the techno gizmo's the unit had; a demolitions and weapons expert, she'd be in charge of breaking us into or out of locations; and an interrogations expert, well versed in Arab culture and language.  All of us spoke the native dialect Arabic and could converse quite readily if necessary.

Over the course of the next two weeks we spent all of our time going over the dos and don'ts of desert warfare.  We would be working mostly within urban settings or small towns and villages.  Towards the end of the second week of training we entered a local village dressed in Arab robes.  This exercise was to help us feel at ease among the Arab population should we find it necessary to hide in plain sight.  I found it very disconcerting to watch men in general, and uniformed soldiers in particular, walking down a street holding hands!  However, I needed to remember that I was the stranger here, and among the locals this was perfectly normal and simply indicates that they are good friends with no sexual overtones. 

I sat with my team in a small open-air café, enjoying the strong coffee, laughing as my youngest team member reached the end of his coffee to discover only what can be described as "sludge" coating the bottom of his cup. "Don't drink the sludge, you'll be sick for days." I cautioned him. I watched my team carefully passing each item around using our right hands, as the left is considered unclean. We finished our meal, being careful to leave the last bite of each item on our plates as a sign of a good meal. Thanking the owners profusely for his hospitality as we left.

Finally word came that a target had been identified for my team. We were to be ready to move into an area just outside of Tikrit as soon as possible.  As my team loaded our gear into the hummer, I exited the command tent with our final orders. We had one prime mission objective: Capture Saddam Hussein, dead or alive.


	4. Hidden Quarry

Title: Hidden Quarry                             

Author: Fulinn28

E-mail: fulinn28@ficwithfins.com

Website: www.ficwithfins.com   (all my stories can be found here)

Rating: PG

Archive: SJD yes, Jackfic yes, SGfic yes, SJFic yes, all others please ask.

Pairings: Sam and Jack

Category: AU

Season: None

Content Warnings: None

Summary: Jack and his team get their mission assignment.

Spoilers: None, taken from current events

Status: This story complete

Sequel / Series: 4th story in "Military Life" Series

Size: 36 K

Disclaimer: "All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of 

MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. This piece of fan 

fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author."

Copyright: (c) 2004 bonnie rose

Authors Notes: All feedback and suggestions welcome and will be answered.  My muse has many more stories in store for us.  Thank you to Su Freund, the best beta I could ask for, this story is so much better for her efforts and suggestions.  All remaining errors are mine and mine alone. I wrote this as I followed current world events. The news story I was reading was quoting an un-named special ops Colonel, guess who I thought of?

Hidden Quarry

My team and I had been roaming through the Iraqi desert now for what seemed like forever.  In reality it had been close to ten months of hunting down members of the President Bush "Top 10 most wanted".  We had been able to get a few of them, but never the big man himself – Hussein.  I truly believe that my team had been close a few times, but someone always tipped him off, helping him to escape capture by the coalition forces.

The morning dawned hot, but clear. We were just outside of Tikrit, searching yet again the surrounding area.  It seemed likely to the US military intelligence agencies that Hussein would be in this area; he grew up here, and still had a loyal following. 

I was hot and very, very dirty.  Sand just seems to stick everywhere!  I sat in the shade of a hummer, sipping lukewarm kool aide and dreaming of my wife – her blue eyes, blonde hair and killer smile.  I pulled out my latest letter from her, which had included a picture of her sitting on our roof top, wearing little more than her smile.  I sighed, wondering who'd taken the picture.  Probably Cassie, our houseguest come surrogate daughter; at least I hoped it had been or we were going to be having a little "talk" when I got home!  A commotion at the command tent brought me to my feet.

I entered the tent, returning the various salutes, and wandered over to where a prisoner had just been seated.  "What's up?" I asked a nearby airman.

Airmen Shultz informed me that this prisoner, who had been arrested early yesterday, had some new information to offer on the whereabouts of the man himself – Saddam Hussein. My team was quickly gathered together and troops put into motion.  The Intel said that Hussein was in the area, giving us two different locations.  My team, part of Operation Red Dawn, quickly joined with other personnel from Task Force 121, a military Special operations unit which would cover the other location.

Under cover of approaching darkness we approached the farmhouse in Ad Dwar a village just outside of Tikrit.  We entered the house, but found nothing.  I immediately set up a secured perimeter around a two square mile area and began an intensive search. 

I led my team forward into a walled compound.  Gazing at each team member, I made direct eye contact, assuring myself that each of them was ready for the coming action.  I had a good feeling about this, the Intel seemed solid and we had been able to move quickly into the area.  Inside the compound were two small structures: a two room mud hut and a metal lean-to type building. The mud hut had a small bedroom and a very basic kitchen.  Silently I signaled, using only my hands, for myself and White to search this building while Granger and Moore moved onto the lean-to.

Sgt. White and I advanced into the bedroom, finding it filled with t-shirts and socks; some were even unopened, leading me to think that our quarry was close by.  I froze, listening intently to the sound of shifting footsteps.  Someone was moving quietly about in the kitchen. White and I moved with the grace and stealth of seasoned warriors, along the wall leading to the small living area. We saw two figures clumsily making their way towards the front door. Signaling White to move ahead on my right, we trapped them between us and took them into custody with little resistance.  To our great disappointment neither of them were Hussein. 

We turned our prisoners over to the nearby American forces for interrogation. Close by flowed the Tigris River and I noted that several boats were tied up to the banks providing a way to bring in supplies or escape advancing forces.

The rest of my team met up with me in the compound and we began an intensive search of the "yard".  During the search of the outside yard, Capt. Moore noticed an air vent sticking up out of the ground.  All of my men gathered around the vent speculating on what it might lead to.  Carefully, Capt. Moore began removing the dirt and debris, discovering a rug underneath.  Security forces moved into position, and the rug was pulled back revealing a plastic foam trapdoor about the size of a man.

I lifted the trapdoor and peered into the hole, meeting the eyes of Saddam Hussein, the most wanted man in Iraq. Cautiously, Moore and I assisted Mr. Hussein from his hiding place.  On his person we found a knife, a pistol and a suitcase full of American money.

He identified himself as Saddam Hussein, President of Iraq and stated that he wanted to negotiate.  My response to him was "Regards from President Bush".  With that my team and I loaded him onto a helicopter and we headed south towards Baghdad.

As we arrived in a secured, undisclosed location we were met by a medical team. I helped Mr. Hussein from the helicopter and the doctor stepped forward, informing me that she would perform an initial exam of the prisoner.  I almost laughed when I thought of Hussein's reaction to being examined by a female doctor!  My heart leaped as I recognized that voice as my favorite doctor, Janet Fraiser.

I gave no outward signs of recognizing her, and she, in return, did not appear to know me.  I knew it was all part of the act; never give the enemy an advantage.  Privately I couldn't wait to speak with her, hoping she had more current information on our loved ones back home.

I watched as Dr. Fraiser began her examination. Checking into his mouth, ears and nose, looking for any small concealed capsules that could contain poisons.  Finding nothing there she prepared for a further more intrusive exam of the man before her.  To ensure her safety, and the security of our prisoner, my team and I remained in the room, blocking all exits, should Hussein make an unlikely break for it.  The only nod to privacy that I allowed was a cloth screen that could be placed in front of the bed during the internal exam.

Hussein put up a token resistance to a female doctor and then a, much louder, angry protest to further examination.  However, in the end he submitted; the sound of automatic weapons being prepared no doubt encouraged his change in behavior.  At the conclusion of the exam, since nothing had been found, he was allowed to shower and was provided with clean clothes.  Shortly after that, my team accompanied him to a cell, where Special Forces troops took over his security requirements.

I directed my team to find some food and get some rest. At this point we had been on the move for well over twenty-four hours and were tired, but in high spirits at our good fortune.  I joined the Task force commander, medical personnel and intelligence agents for the initial planning session for the upcoming interrogation of Mr. Hussein. At the conclusion of this meeting, a news conference was called and the announcement to the world that we had "got him" was carried world wide.  

I found my team, together in the mess, eating their first hot meal in a month.  Helping myself to a plate of meatloaf with mashed potatoes and a cup of brewed (not instant) coffee I joined them in a meal.  We laughed and talked, and I urged them to each find a phone or computer and get in touch with their families; nothing boosts moral faster than the ability to touch a little bit of home.  Our mail would be days in reaching us, as we were no where close to where our support units were located, back outside of Tikrit.  They assured me that they would follow my advice, right after they found some showers and clean uniforms.  Having been out in the field for over a month, we were no doubt rather malodorous to the poor souls who were working with us at the moment.

Having finished my meal, I headed out in search of a shower, clean uniform and one Dr. Janet Fraiser.  Searching for Janet proved easier than I expected. I started out at the small base hospital and found her in an office doing paperwork.  I snuck up behind her, covering her eyes with my hands. "Guess who?" I implored her.

With a squeal she leapt up from her chair and into my arms, giving me a rib threatening hug! "Jack," she laughed "oh, god it's good to see you! Every time I talk to Cassie, she asks for you."

I laughed at her exuberance and joy; it made me feel lighthearted and energized.  We walked out of the infirmary hand in hand, the physical contact helping to warm our hearts and souls.  To find a trusted friend of almost six years was heartening for me.  We got caught up on all the news.  My family was fine, although they missed me.  Jake couldn't understand why I didn't call as often as Janet did.  He didn't understand that since Janet was in a base infirmary she had access to phones most of the time, while I was mostly in the field, with nothing more than what I could carry.  

Janet had the best news of all, she was going home!  She had less than ten days before she'd be setting foot in Colorado, god how I envied her.  I know that she got here first so logically she'd be going home first, but I missed my life at home and after some eighteen months and counting, I was ready to go home too!

Finally, we took our leave from the each other, Janet heading back to the hospital and I in search of my team and a bed not made of sand and bugs.  I stepped into the command tent, finding that the interrogation teams had already begun working on Saddam Hussein. Then, I wandered out into the many tents that were littering the compound looking for the personnel tent. A passing airman directed me to the small office located off from the mess tent.  My team was assigned to one of the few barracks that were available as a kind of "thank you". The big draw of the barracks, of course, was the beds. An honest to goodness mattress, not what you'd have at home, but certainly better than a sleeping bag on the ground.  I found an empty bunk near to my team and lay down to sleep, with a minimum of moaning and groaning. I was getting way to old for this kind of field work, much as I may love it.

We woke with the sun and headed out to find breakfast.  After we finished our meal, I headed over to the Command Tent looking to find out what our next mission was to be.  I was handed my mission orders in the usual plain sealed envelope.  After reading them, I headed out to find my team.  We had been assigned a new target and needed to get on the move.

While Janet may have been heading home, I was not.


	5. Homecoming final chapter

Title: Homecoming

Author: Fulinn28

E-mail: fulinn28@ficwithfins.com

Website: www.ficwithfins.com (all of my stories can be found here)

Rating:  PG (NC-17 version)

Archive:  Jackfic yes, Fanfiction.net yes, and Gateworld.net yes, SJD yes, all others please ask.

Pairings: Sam and Jack

Category: AU

Season: None, taken from today's headlines

Content Warnings: war type violence, very little detail

Summary: Jack's final mission

Spoilers: None

Status: complete

Sequel / Series: Part 1, Part 2, Part 3 , Part 4 , Part 5

Size: 

Disclaimer: "All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author."

Copyright: (c) 2004 bonnie rose

Authors Notes: All feedback and suggestions welcome and will be answered.  My muse has many more stories in store for us.  Thank you to Su Freund and Carolyn Faulkner for their beta efforts on my behalf. This story is so much better for their efforts and suggestions.  All remaining errors are mine and mine alone.  A NC-17 version (my 1st attempt at this type of writing) may be found on here on my website.

Homecoming

*** Iraqi Desert ***

My team and I headed out into the sand dunes and oasis of the Iraqi desert in search of our newest quarry.  Our Intel telling us that one of the "10 most wanted", an Iraqi General known for his brutal treatment of his own people, was in a small compound similar to the one we had found Hussein hiding in.  We traveled by convoy for two days which we really appreciated.  Before too long we would be saying good bye to our mechanized steeds and be forced into walking through the shifting sands.

When the convoy halted for the night, we headed out. We had a two day walk ahead of us through enemy territory.  Hopefully, by dawn of day two, we'd be in position to observe the General's compound.

*** Jack's backyard Colorado Springs ***

The kids were asleep all snug in their beds, so I had grabbed a blanket and headed out into the backyard.  Spreading the blanket out I lay flat on my back gazing up into the night sky, wondering where Jack was, and if he was doing ok.  I had not heard from him in almost two weeks, which was a cause for alarm.  He knew we'd be worried about him and he would be making every effort to send word to us.

Cassie and I had spent the day opening up her house across town.  We spent our time cleaning and dusting, just generally bringing some life back to the place.  Cassie's mom, Dr. Janet Fraiser, was due home from Iraq tomorrow.  Cassie was so excited, even at the age of fifteen, she was beside herself.  Janet's last call to us, telling us the good news of her upcoming return home, was the last time that we had word on Jack.  I was grateful that they had had the good fortune to meet up. Janet had assured me that Jack looked good, tired of course and maybe a little on the thin side, but then eating MRE's can do that to a person.

The sound of the sliding door caught my attention, and soon a little boy stood before me.

"Danny, honey," I said gently "what are you doing up so late? It's almost midnight."

"I know," came the trembling voice; Danny looked at me for a moment "do you think daddy can see the same stars as us?  I'm worried that he'll get lost and not be able to find us.  He told me once of a story about finding home, by using the stars."

I stretched my arms up to him, inviting him to join me on the blanket. "It's ok honey." I reassured my son, "no matter where your daddy is, he'll always find his way home to us. Remember, that even though we may not be there with him, he carries us in his heart, just as we carry him in ours.  Besides, remember all the stories he's been telling us about his team?  They'll watch out for him and help daddy if he needs any."  I looked down at my youngest son and smiled as I watched his eye lids droop.  We both felt reassured, at least for tonight.

*** Somewhere in the Iraqi Desert ***

My team and I had been walking now for hours, I swear. As we topped a rise I saw a small encampment below us.  We stopped and studied the camp for a moment before breaking out in a grin. Oh good fortune was with us; it was a small base camp for what looked like a team of Army Rangers.  Good for us; we might be able to join them making for better security and a hot meal.  

We approached the camp out in the open, talking fairly loud; it would surely not do to become a friendly fire statistic.  The rangers welcomed us into camp; we shared a pleasant evening of stories of families far away. No mission details were discussed by either team; our respective assignments remained classified. 

Eventually, watches were assigned and everyone retired for the evening.  As it turned out, this team was winding up their mission and heading back for the camp we had just left.  The Capt. in command was heading home at the conclusion of this mission.  How unfair was that? Everyone I met was going home, everyone but me it seemed.  He and I ended up splitting the first watch as we continued swapping stories of home.  The next morning Capt. Clark's teamed head for home and my team headed further into the sand dunes.

We walked all that day and a good portion of the night, taking rest breaks as needed.  Dawn found us in position, hiding in the dunes surrounding the General's compound.

Two man teams took turns resting or patrolling the surrounding area, getting the lay of the land as it were.  As dusk approached, I gathered the team; it appeared that the General and his aides were, indeed, within the compound. Unfortunately for us, I didn't see any way inside that did not include getting all of us killed.

I advanced to the top of a small hill overlooking the enclosure and its few buildings. I was fairly comfortable with the patterns of the men in the yard below me. My sniper rifle placed securely on its tripod, I tracked the General as he strolled about, speaking to one person or another.

Carefully I backed down off my hilltop and returned to camp. I circled the troops explaining where I wanted Lt. Rider, one of my current 2IC, positioned as a backup.  I had it all plotted out in my head, which way the target would turn and run if I missed my shot; hopefully Rider would be able to his shot off if needed.  We broke camp quietly, Sgt. White and Hill taking our packs and heading out around the compound to a position almost opposite to where we were now; one of the more unlikely places to hide.  Rider and I would RV with them in about sixty minutes.

I took my position, once more looking down the scope of my snipper rifle, thinking that this was one of the things I hated most about my job.  Assassination was not a particularly honorable was to kill the enemy.  If I had to kill a man I still preferred to do so face to face, with honor.  However, I also wanted to go home alive, and if this was the only way to do that, and as far as I could tell it was, than so be it.

I breathed in slowly and deeply, my finger ready on the trigger, I let out half the breath and, with a gentle squeeze of my finger, I ended one mans life.

Quickly and quietly in the middle of the ensuing chaos, Rider and I glided away, circling away from the compound out into the desert, watching our back trail to be sure we weren't followed.  Once assured that we were still undetected, we headed at best speed to the RV point and the rest of the team.

*** Colorado Springs ***

The phone was still ringing as I finally gained entrance into the house, my arms filled with grocery bags, I grabbed it breathlessly.

"Hello?"  I answered, hoping it might be Jack; we were now into our third week of no news. Instead I heard a man's voice inquiring if I was Mrs. Jack O'Neill.  Right away I recognized the military tone of voice and my heart sank. Oh god, don't let this be "the" phone call that ends life as I know it.  I am well aware that death of soldiers is a given during a war and certainly I had seen my share, but please, oh please don't let this war take Jack away from our family, one that so loves and needs him. "Yes, this is Mrs. O'Neill.  Who am I speaking with?"

"I'm Capt. Clark, an Army Ranger.  I just got home from Iraq a couple of days ago.  I wanted to call and tell you that one night about a week ago; an Air Force Special Ops team entered my base camp, and the commander of that team, one Col. Jack O'Neill, told me all about his family.  How much he missed them.  He gave me your phone number and asked me to call and tell you that I'd seen him, and he was ok.  Don't worry about him and when you do, cause he knows you will, look up at the stars knowing he'd do the same thing and before you know it he'll be home with you and your boys."  Capt. Clark stopped speaking and hearing nothing became concerned, "Mrs. O'Neill are you there?"

"Yes, Capt I'm still here.  I can't thank you enough for delivering that message.  We were so worried about him, we haven't heard from him in weeks." Sam whispered into the phone.

"I'm not surprised. When I last saw him he was a long way from any telephones!  I gotta go Mrs. O'Neill, my kids are waiting on me. I hope your colonel makes it home safely. God Bless."  With that parting thought, the young army ranger hung up the phone and returned to his family, one more duty safely discharged.

Sam sat down that evening, to dinner with her family and gave thanks that Janet had been brought home safely to her daughter and friends, and for an Army Capt who had given up time with his family to bring some comfort to hers.

** Iraq. Special Operations Base Camp ***

Three days of solid walking had final brought my team and I back safely to the base camp.  Dismissing my men to find food, showers and beds I headed to Command to report in on the success of my latest mission.  Upon entering the tent, I found the officer in charge and handed over my mission report, shaking my head in amusement that even in the middle of a desert war I am expected to have my paperwork completed on time!  

The mission report accepted, I got our new mission assignment and with a weary sigh, headed to the mess tent.  Taking a tray of the 'delight of the day' I took a seat beside Lt. Rider.

"Well," Rider inquired "What happens next for us?"

"Don't know." I responded, too tired to look at the piece of paper.  Taking the envelope, I handed it over to the eager Lt.

Lt. Rider enthusiastically tore the envelope open. Taking a moment to read the orders, a huge grin spread across his face.

Damn, Jack thought he's going home. Now I gotta break in yet another 2IC.  He sighed loudly "Ok, already out with it, for cryin' out loud!"

"Ok, we got a new guy coming into the team, a replacement for a lucky SOB who's going home." He glanced around the table at the hopeful faces of his teammates. "We're going to miss you Sir, you've been a hell of a commander."

The paused lasted forever while I processed his statement. "It's me?  I'm the one going home?"  I asked just to be sure.

"Yes Sir!" Rider explained "We got three days downtime, waiting for a new CO, once he arrives, you'll take his chopper back out of here, back to the world and, for you, Colorado Springs in the good old US of A!"

A huge grin broke out on my face. I couldn't believe it; in less than two weeks I'd be home.  Home with my family and most especially with that very special blue eyed blonde.

I couldn't wait any longer; I leapt to my feet and headed out of the tent in search of a phone or a computer with internet access.  I had to get word back to Sam. I was coming home.

*** Jack's home, Colorado Springs. ***

No matter how worried we might be, I had promised Jack that I'd keep this family together.  That meant that we still had to go to piano lessons, soccer games and the occasional movie.  Tonight I had taken the boys, Cassie and Janet out to the see the newest Lord of the Rings movies.  Three and a half hours of fantasy escapism were just what we needed before it was time to head home.  

After dropping Janet and Cassie off at their home, we continued on to ours.  The boys ran in ahead of me as I walked down to the mailbox to pick up the days mail.  As I stood in the driveway looking through the bills, junk and advertising I heard a whooping scream of joy from within the house. I started to run towards the front door, only to have it flung open by two overjoyed little boys screaming at the top of their lungs "Daddy's coming home; he'll be here in just two days!"  I gathered them up in a huge hug and followed them into the house, listening to the sound of Jack's voice on the answering machine over and over again, telling us he was already on the first leg of his journey home.

The longest two days of our lives dragged by as we counted down the number of hours till Jack's flight landed at Peterson.  Finally, the day came and we headed out to the base. Hundreds of families lined the fence as we waited watching the sky for the first sign of the C-130 carrying our loved ones home.  A shout went up "There I see them!" was sounded and we all watched as the huge transport aircraft landed and taxied to the arrivals gate.

For the next few minutes, nothing could be heard but the sound of families being reunited.  Children and adults alike, cried unashamedly as they hugged each other.  Some fathers meeting their toddlers for the first time.  Finally I saw Jack walking among the troops, a word here and another there, as he made his way towards us.  Jacob and Daniel broke away from my side the moment they saw him, running and shouting to him as they got closer and closer.  As they got within arm's reach, they launched themselves into Jack's arms, hugging him for all they were worth.  From where I stood, it was hard to tell who was more emotional the boys, or their dad.  Eventually Jack set the boys down, picking up his discarded duffel and allowing the boys to lead him towards where I waited.

The car ride home was filled with the inane chatter of the boys. They were trying to fill their dad in on every single last detail of the two years he'd been gone.  Often they reached forward to touch him, reassuring them selves that he really was home, safe and sound.

I knew just how they felt.  I couldn't wait to get him home, alone, where I, too, could touch him, to reassure myself that he was ok.  I had planned a simple supper - steaks, baked potatoes, and salad - one that I could actually cook quite well and was one of Jacks favorites.  Then I'd give the boys some time with their dad and send them off to bed.  I could follow shortly thereafter with their dad to our bed. A shiver ran down my spine as I thought about it:  it had been eighteen months long, lonely months since I had last felt his touch!  However, I cautioned myself not to expect to much after all he'd been off to war for the last eighteen months, completed a long plane ride home to us and now was trying to listen to the boys.  Even if all we got to tonight was sleep in each others arms I'd be thrilled.

*** Street outside the O'Neill home ***

Well you know what they say about the best laid plans of mice, men and Air Force colonels . . .as I turned the corner onto our street I slowed the car to a stop.  Jack sat up in his seat, trying to wake up a little.  He'd been dozing as best he could in the front seat.

"What's a matter?" Jack asked looking around and not quite getting it.

"Uhhh . . . look at our house." I suggested to him.  He sat up a little straighter and then sighed loudly, then turned to look at me.

"I didn't invite any of them," I said in defense of myself, looking up and down a street filled with cars, trucks, and one or two motorcycles. "Words out you're home, I guess."

"Ya' think?" Jack said, thoughts of a quite evening with his family, followed by a not so quiet night with his wife, flying straight out the window.  At least two dozen cars or more lined the street, and there was a huge "welcome home" banner strung across the top of the garage.

Jack shook his head. "Well, we can't sit here all night and we shouldn't disappoint them, so drive on, my good wife.  Let's get this over with."  So our plans went out the window and instead we spent a perfectly wonderful evening surrounded by friends and family, all of them extremely relieved to have one more of us return safely home.

Finally, after the last guest had departed, I looked around my living room, completely overwhelmed by the amount of trash, bottles, and cans to be found in any direction I looked.  I felt a pair of strong arms encircle my waist, pulling me back against him.

After, more than a year and half away from his family, I felt his arms encircle my waist and heard his voice whisper in my ear. "I made it, Sam I made it home."  
  


Thank you for reading !


End file.
